Vertrauen
by cold mirror
Summary: Lucius wird klar, was er für Severus empfindet. (Achtung: SadoMaso ^_^;;)


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gehören alle Charaktere aus Harry Potter. --- VERTAUEN --- Lucius schossen unendlich viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, als er in diese schwarzen Augen sah. Er kannte Severus nun schon so lange und ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst wie viel er für ihn empfand. Wenn er jemals für eine Person so etwas wie Liebe empfunden hatte, dann war es Severus. Die Liebe macht die Menschen so schwach und verletzlich. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er selbst einmal von dieser Schwäche betroffen sein könnte. Severus war schon immer an seiner Seite. Nie hatte er ihn wirklich als Freund wahrgenommen. Er brauchte keine Freunde. Das redete er sich jedes mal ein, wenn ihm jemand zu nahe kam. Hätte er jemandem vertraut, wäre er verwundbar gewesen. Aber Severus war sein Freund. Sein einziger Freund. Seine einzige Schwachstelle. Und der Schmerz wurde größer.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Anfangszeit mit ihm. Als Kinder waren sie zu jeder Schandtat bereit und waren selbst bis zu der Zeit als Todesser ein unzertrennliches Team. Aber bis dahin hatten sie nie körperlichen Kontakt, obwohl sich jeder von ihnen bei nächtlicher Selbstbefriedigung im Slytherinschlafsaal durch unvorsichtig ausgehauchte Namen verraten hatte. Das Verlangen war unerträglich, aber er konnte sich Severus nicht öffnen. Ihre Wege führten auseinander und die Zeit verging. Lucius nahm Narcissa zur Frau. Nicht weil er sie liebte, sondern weil sie das schönste Mädchen aus der Schule war und er seinen Trieb nun voll ausleben konnte. Aber wieder sah er diese schwarzen Augen, die ihn durchdringend beobachteten.  
  
Die Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort brachte ihn und Severus wieder zusammen und war gleichzeitig eine schreckliche Zeit. Hier hatte Lucius nur allzu gut festgestellt, dass es besser ist, niemandem zu vertrauen, denn alles konnte gegen einen verwendet werden. Eine schreckliche Hilflosigkeit, in der er sich wünschte, dass er sich jemandem anvertrauen konnte. Aber war es der Wunsch nach Vertrauen? Oder war es der Wunsch nach Kontrolle und Macht? Das hatte er auch damals gedacht, als er Severus zum ersten mal vergewaltigte. Es war nicht einmal eine Vergewaltigung. Es war gegenseitige Verführung. Er drang tief in dessen Mund ein und schaute in diese schwarzen Augen, die ihn betrachteten.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er damals gefühlt hatte. Er wollte Severus vertrauen. Aber er wollte ihn auch kontrollieren. Die Liebe machte ihn so schwach. So unglaublich schwach. Es schmerzte. Er wollte mächtig sein, aber er konnte es nicht. Er liebte ihn. Und diese Hilflosigkeit schmerzte mehr als alles andere.  
  
Lucius wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er spürte wie seine Haut an einer Stelle aufriss.  
  
Er war stramm gefesselt und er konnte sich unmöglich bewegen. Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Fesseln tief in seine Haut schnitten und schrecklich brannten. Aber der Schmerz war eine Erlösung. Die Fesseln schienen die Hitze seines Körpers zu bündeln und das Feuer in ihm loderte auf. Schweiß rann an seinem Körper herunter und vermischte sich mit den Schnüren, die überall so fest in ihn schnitten, dass er dachte es wäre Blut. Vielleicht war es das auch. Er konnte seinen Kopf nicht heben, um zu sehen. Das einzige was er sah, waren schwarze Augen. Und er hörte eine raunende Stimme in der Nähe seiner Brust.   
  
"Vertrau mir."  
  
Warme Finger glitten zwischen seine Beine und erschrocken stellte er fest, dass sich vor Schmerz Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint. Und dann drang die schwarze Dunkelheit in ihn ein und erfüllte ihn, bis die heiße Liebe seinen Schmerz verblassen lies. Lippen glitten über seinen feuchten Körper und am Höhepunkt seines Orgasmus war der Schmerz unerträglich. In diesem Moment küsste Severus ihn. Sie hatten sich noch nie geküsst. Seine Lippen waren warm, weich, salzig und hatten einen metallenen Nachgeschmack von dem Blut, das er von seinem Körper geleckt hatte. Lucius stöhnte erleichtert und bewegte sich, soweit Severus' Fesseln es ihm erlaubten. Vertrauen ist die stärkste Fessel von allen. -=END=- 


End file.
